High volume manufacture of DRAM stack memory can be afflicted with defects and dropouts in some of the individual dies making up a population of dies on a wafer. The defective dies (“bad dies”) create a two-pronged complication: a need to spend resources on detecting which dies are defective, and a need to commit resources to working-around the defective dies with minimum decrease in productivity.
Conventionally, a semiconductive wafer may be bonded to another wafer (“wafer-to-wafer” or “W2W”) to make or initiate 3D stack construction of integrated circuit devices. Wafer bonding is a packaging technology on the wafer-level for fabrication of microelectronics. “Microelectronics,” as used herein, denotes electronics packages, integrated circuit packages, such as 3D stacked integrated circuit devices, and also includes microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), nanoelectromechanical systems (NEMS), and optoelectronics. If there are bad dies on one or more wafers used in the wafer-level assembly, then all of the resulting 3D stacks which contain a bad die from any of the wafers, will in turn be defective.
Conventionally, in a manufacture process, instead of proceeding with a population of dies on a single wafer, the semiconductive wafer may also be singulated into individual dies, the bad dies discarded, and the good dies individually assembled into good packages by bonding them to the next die in the stack. However, this process necessitates handling each die individually to make each stack.
Conventionally, die-to-wafer bonding (D2W) processes may have throughput concerns, due to obstacles of surface cleanliness, alignment, pick & placement precision, and so forth. Also, conventionally reconstituted wafers may have die-shift concerns and may require extra steps in making temporary bonds and then debonding them.